


Son of a Dam

by Dhar_Sii



Series: Of Horse Feathers and Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banishment, Curses, Female Percy Jackson, Multi, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhar_Sii/pseuds/Dhar_Sii
Summary: Okay, I have been stuck smothered under an army of plot bunnies, yet can't seem to actually get any of them to sit still long enough for anything passably consistent. So I have decided to grab the first one by the throat I could and squeeze the sense out of it.Not that much existed to begin with. Hopefully this will slap me out of my creative funk and I can corral the rest of my plot bunnies into something that almost looks like sanity. If you squint a bit and turn your head forty five degrees to the right and tilt slightly down. So I have decided to throw my usual nerves to the wind and write a Percy Jackson Naruto crossover, because screw it this fluffy tailed, cutesy little, menace is blackmailing me I swear it.This is a stand alone one-shot until otherwise decided.
Relationships: Butsuma Senju/Senju Matriarch, Percy Jackson/Butsuma Senju
Series: Of Horse Feathers and Ninja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Son of a Dam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something from the farthest, dustiest dredges of my mind, and hopefully I polished it up enough that it doesn't resemble the middle school Wattpad account whose stories you know you will never admit to.
> 
> Basically, Percia Jackson, daughter of Poseidon is betrayed and banished by the Olympians (don't judge me I'm a sucker for fem Percy I don't know why) Originally she was to be stripped of her powers and killed (*cough*Zeus*cough*) but her father and those gods still loyal, or at least those who were against the judgment, helped prevent that.
> 
> Instead at the age of 18 she was banished and cursed to turn into a monster. Before the Banishment, Poseidon was able to argue for her to say her goodbye's, backed by some of those who supported her still. Using that time Hecate, though unable to break the curse, at least managed to give Percia at least a few more years of maintaining her humanity. Until the daughter of Poseidon's 26th birthday.
> 
> Percia is banished to a world from where she would never have a chance of returning, and ends up in the Naruto verse purely by chance.
> 
> She set up in a little fishing village, and goes about making a temporary life, basically just waiting for her timer on the curse to run out, and thus avoiding making any serious attachments when she would not be human for much longer. Of course a younger Butsuma, who has not yet married despite the elders wishes, runs into her while passing through on a mission, and at first he interacts with her out of curiosity. Interest peaked he returns. Again. And Again. And Again. He's awfully stubborn, and Percia determinedly ignores the hypocrisy of that statement.
> 
> Either way long story short (as this is all background stuff I probably won't do much more on) he falls for her and after a while convinces her to return with him to the Senju compound. In the time they had known each other the elders had managed to force a marriage on him, which with Percia's family history (not that she reveals much on it) naturally makes her skittish. Until she Meets the Mrs. The woman is awesome and honestly reminds Percia somewhat of her own mother, and if anything almost overly encourages a relationship between the two.
> 
> It was political after all an though friends their fondness for each other was hardly romantic, she would see Butsuma happy, and it meant less children to bare for her. She'd already had the one, and though not terrible she wasn't one to repeat it often. Even after telling him about the curse, while revealing as little as possible about her "clan" Butsuma still asked for her hand, despite how short their time together would be. 
> 
> Three years after their first meeting Percia became Percia Senju. 
> 
> Percia lived in the elemental nations for a year before meeting Butsuma, by the time they married and the next year had the twins are born. So Tobirama and Itama are only three when the curse takes effect and Percia turns into a Pegasus. (technically a "monster" thank you Poseidon.)
> 
> The story from here on out focuses on Tobirama (Naturally). Her and Butsuma's first child, second born of Butsuma's line. His younger twin Itama, third born Kawarama the child of Butsuma's first wife, because the contract the elders made demanded at least two children of her. As well as Hashirama, who is obviously the first born and also of Butsuma's first wife and "Matriarch".

None of the other clans could make sense of it when word first came out, when the rumors began popping up. About the entire Senju clan suddenly obsessing over horses of all things. None could say how it started, nor why. After all they were ninja, Horses were something associated with samurai and nobles and even civilians, but what use did shinobi have for them. Not even summons (If there was even such a thing as a horse contract, if there was it had never been heard of). Just plain horses. 

The only thing any knew for certain was that Butsuma Senju, had obviously gone a little mad, and had dragged his whole clan into it. Though for shinobi one could suppose there were worse ways for ones madness to show through than a supposedly overnight obsession with equines. The Uchiha certainly enjoyed coming up with some downright slanderous hearsay about why the sudden interest, very unflattering, some very...insulting implications. Though what else was to be expected from the Senju's age old enemies.

Tajima had certainly shouted some down right obscene things across the field on the subject, much to Butsuma's annoyance.

Tobirama and Itama curled into a pitch black flank, the dark coat had a sheen of deep silvery blue that made them think of the seas of Uzushio at night, and the mirror stillness of the coastline once one got past the whirlpools, the air unmoving just before a storm and the moon hanging fat and silver in the sky, peeking through clouds that hid pinprick stars from sight. Aya sensei said Tobirama was greatly improving greatly with his language and reading classes. Itama-nii far more enjoyed sneaking out to the healers tents during lessons. To Tou-san's fond exasperation.

A great, raven dark wing was curled loving and protective around them as a soft inky muzzle nuzzled at their hair fondly. The children ducking away with giggles on Itama's part, and a head duck and faint blush of embarrassment from the far shyer Tobirama. A warm nicker and the children both curled happily closer as that wing tuck them into the equines harm side. A wild mane, dark as the oceans abyss but for the streak of stark white cutting through in a comet tail streak. Laughing sea green eyes, that seemed to shift between blue to green as easily as the tides, sometimes both at once, but always full of love and mischief, and a little bit of grief that cooled otherwise playful waters.

The children listened enraptured as mother told another one of her many great fanciful stories. Kaa-san said that their stores were special, just for them, and that they shouldn't share them with anyone, and dutifully the boys did not. Not even with Hashi and Kawa, or Tou-san, or Oba-san. This was just for them and mother. This time Mother was telling them about a goat man, who was captured by a giant one eyed monster (like the oni from old man Hifumi's stories!), and so the goat-man convinced the monster he was a girl monster! And had to wear a dress and everything! The two boys giggled at the image, their Kaa-san huffing her own amusement.

Yes it had been very funny. Butsuma knocked and entered into the room (he refused to call it a stall), smiling at the relaxed form of his wife turned horse and at the two little forms trying to hide beneath her wing. Now they new it was time for bed, their Kaa-san could finish her story tomorrow he is sure, Percia nodded in agreement, much to the twins pleading complaints. Percia huffed once more and shook her head, standing and gently nudging them to get up with the same wing they had been curled under, despite their disappointment.

It was getting late after all. Butsuma sent Percia a grateful look and led the boys back into the house. As they passed through the garden Tobirama tugged on his father's Yukata. Butsuma glanced down to his second son and Tobirama looked to the cobble path nervously even as he spoke in his usual monotone seriousness for a child his age. "Kaa-san said to that she is grateful you brought some many horses to the clan. It's nice being able to talk to others, now that nobody else can understand her anymore." Butsuma sighed, that same grief over the curse they could not manage to undo diming his eyes even as he smiled down at his son. "Thank you Tobirama. Though Don't forget, your Kaa-san has you and Itama to, and we are both very grateful for the both of you."

Tobirama's face went red and Itama smiled up at their father happily. Both boys were always happy to translate for their Kaa-san after all.

Years passed and as is the way of life, Tobirama and his siblings grew with the years. Tobirama was only seven when his youngest brother, Kawarama, was almost taken from them. If it hadn't been for Kaa-san, who when she had still bee human had commissioned several special whistles from the Uzumaki. It made no sound any of them could hear, but kaa-san had taken off immediately and without warning when Kawarama desperately blew it. The Hagoromo child hunting squad hadn't stood a chance. it may be different in a new body, but Poseidon had refused to disown his daughter no matter Zeus's fury, and thus Percia was still as much a child of the sea as she had ever been. She may refuse to take an active part in the war (to many parallels with the greek and roman conflict, to many memories, to much pain) but she would be damned if she let her "nephew", and her son's half brother, be slaughtered. Him or any of the children of her clan.

Nanako had been incredibly grateful, her relief when Percia returned with a injured, and shaken but ALIVE Kawarama had the sickly woman ignoring the orders of the healers and rushing from the house to meet them. A poison of unknown Origin had left the Senju (formerly Hatake) woman bedridden but alive with Hashirama's prodigious healing. Tobirama had watched the whole thing, and that was the first time he fell true, choking, FEAR for his family. For the very real reminder that his loved ones could be snatched away as easily as any other, especially in this era of war and strife.

He spent that night huddled with his mother, refusing to leave her side, and listening with Itama to the drone of her voice until they nodded off beneath the shelter of her wing like they hadn't in almost three years. That day Tobirama wrote his promise into his heart, and Percia mourned at the familiar fatal flaw she saw in the determination in ruby eyes. Loyalty had always been her curse, and she hoped that Tobirama did not suffer for it as she had in the end. Either way he threw himself into shinobi training with a new fervor, just as Itama turned his full attention to healing, Percia herself looming behind her younger son when the elders attempted to object to him pursuing such a "womanly" roll.

She would have to have Tobirama and Itama confront THAT kind of thinking when they were older. Both boys agreed whole hearted and Tobirama scowled to himself. Because weren't elders supposed to be "wise"? They certainly didn't seem that way to him. Either way, when Hashirama brought up the idea of peace to them, as the four siblings relaxed in their secret spot of the Senju woods, Tobirama looked to his brother, and said if Hashirama was to dream up a village, it should be a dream where everyone could strive to their own dreams, as well as towards the good of the whole village. Itama agreed. Kawarama thought they were all ridiculous, but if they insisted then it should have plenty of places for him to test his explosions and nastier traps to.

Hashirama frowned slightly at that addition, but smiled at the fact that his brothers were playing along, even if they didn't seem to actually BELEIVE In his dream the way he did. But they would see. Someday, Someday Hashirama would find a way to peace. No more small graves. He had already almost lost Kawarama. And though Itama was at least safe now, Tobi and Kawa were still at risk every time they went on a mission and it terrified Hashirama. He was terrified that one day one of those small raves could be....could belong to.....he didn't even want to think about it.

One day, after getting in a fight with some older cousins over his increasing talk of peace, he stumbled across a boy attempting to skip stones over the river at Hashirama's usual sulking spot. Attempting because the other boy was failing quite miserably. Hashirama was curious, and something drew him to approach the unfamiliar angry looking boy. Something almost made the other feel familiar, and Hashirama all to easily fell into conversation with the boy, something about Madara, almost made him feel like he was talking with one of his brothers. Hashirama was all to happy to befriend the shouty child, grinning ear to ear. He'd show Madara how stone skipping was REALLY done!

Tobirama frowned to himself where he sat braiding beads into Kaa-san's mane. Kaa-san had told him not to let people know exactly how far his senses reached, something about an ace up the sleeve, and he was concerned at the feeling of his Anija's close proximity to an undoubtedly Uchiha chakra signature. Mother asked him what was wrong and he shook his head, clearing it of the rising tide of panicked thoughts of the danger his Anija could be in. Turning to mother Tobirama told her what he had sensed, what he feared. Mother looked at him warmly, and asked if she had ever told him of the Greeks and the Romans, and their long, bitter rivalry. Until seven chosen by chance managed to bridge the chasm made by generations of pain and anger and war. Tobirama chewed his lip uncertainly, before shaking his head. Getting into a more comfortable position he continued braiding as Mother began to weave her story as she always had.


End file.
